


[Podfic of] You, You're a History in Rust

by carboncopies



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Death of a Child, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work by winged_mammal.Author's summary: A somewhat dark character study of H.G. Wells, through the lens of her novels.Podfic length 14:01





	[Podfic of] You, You're a History in Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You, You're a History in Rust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808533) by [winged_mammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal). 

> Thank you to winged_mammal for having blanket permission to podfic! 
> 
> Reader's note: portions of the audio where I used an echo effect are excerpts from either The Time Machine, The Island of Doctor Moreau, or The Invisible Man.

Podfic length 14:01

File size 11 MB

Download or stream via Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DQW15YW667ETtKpsJNEDXEsp9737kEUY/view?usp=drivesdk).


End file.
